shades_of_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminus
A''' terminus''' is a weapon used against ghosts disguised as an ordinary object used by a Shade to eliminate ghosts on contact. Ghosts that touch an activated device vanish and do not return; it is unknown if they succeed in 'moving on' or if they simply cease to exist. A terminated ghost often leaves a residual sweet, burning smell. Usage In ''The Name of the Star, ''Rory's roommate Boo uses a terminus in the guise of an out-dated mobile phone. She explains that because the old model had raised buttons, she is better able to use her terminus at a moment's notice by feeling for the correct buttons on the key pad without looking. The copycat killer, Alexander Newman, wanted to investigate how and why a particular person becomes a ghost. During a forced experiment, Rory was made to hold a terminus in her hand as she slowly began to bleed out. She survived the attack, so it is unknown whether Rory would have successfully returned as a ghost. However, the incident left Rory with the power to destroy ghosts on contact with her skin, just like a terminus. This is an ability that the Shades had never before encountered. In ''The Madness Underneath, ''the Shades' terminus supply has been diminished by Newman. However, Rory has absorbed the ability of the device to destroy ghosts on contact. Because of this, the Shades have to rely solely on Rory to terminate unruly ghosts. Origins The termini are rumored to have all split from a single stone which was stolen and smashed into pieces long ago - the Eye of Isis. Not much else is known about the termini. In the seventies and through the nineties, the Shades inserted pieces of the Eye of Isis into common objects, like flashlights, Walkmans, and Alexander Newman said they even tried to carry one in an umbrella. Once the squad was reestablished, Stephen Dene bought an old model of a phone online, removed the circuitry inside, and taped in the stone, a lithium battery, and wired it together, creating a less conspicuous cover for the Shades. Human Terminus Rory is unsettled by her new found 'terminus' ability, and it often makes her nauseous. She feels her fingers being drawn toward ghosts' bodies by an inexorable force like "the suction end of a vacuum". When this happens, a ripple of energy goes up Rory's arm, linking her to the ghost at her fingertips. After a rush of air, Rory sees a quick flash of light before the ghosts vanish and leave behind an "unsettling floral smell". Rory becomes concerned about her lack of control, particularly when she comes close to terminating her friend Alistair by accident. Each time Rory uses her power she finds it harder to do, and by halfway through "The Shadow Cabinet" terminating a ghost causes her pain. The last time Rory terminated a ghost, she was dizzy, nauseous, and experienced vomiting and fainting. The Shades briefly discussed sending Rory in for a checkup when they first found out about her powers, in case the ability hurt her, but Rory refused. Rory herself has wondered if the ability could extremely affect her health, either positively or negatively. The ability itself also seems to be slowly faiding away. Category:The Name of the StarCategory:The Madness Underneath Category:The Shadow Cabinet Category:Shades Category:Objects